Soul Keys
by Funny Bunny
Summary: There are keys that hold a person's inner power... Duo's found his.... 1x2,2x1 Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Keys

Dear Readers,

Be warned this is slightly angst. Very much on Heero's part. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor have I ever wished to. (Okay, so maybe I wish it every first star I see every night I get a chance, and birthday cake wishes too.... That, and they would become real men... Just like with all the other anime I like to watch.)

****

Chapter 1

Dust rose from the rafters in the orange and red glow of the evening hours as Duo watched the bats from the tower fly off to their evening meals. He was looking up past the three bells that hung in the tower above him. Then, something heavy hit him in the head, and caused him to fall on his butt. "What's the matter up here, Duo? You okay?", Father Maxwell asked, coming up the steps and looking over at Duo curiously. 

"I just got hit in the head by this, the bats must have knocked it off of a rafter up there while flying out for the night.", Duo replied, holding the big book up to the Father. 

"And that there in your hand?", the Father asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it must have, I don't remember picking it up though. Here....", Duo handed that also to the Father.

Father Maxwell studied it in the light, it was old fashioned, more than likely made out of the purist gold and had small rubies fixed to it. The key, for whatever reason hung from a long golden chain. It looked almost as though it were to be meant for Duo to have, perfectly fitting his character, yet, the Father decided to wait before giving it to him. 

However, that day came much too soon for the young boy as war had started up and the enemies soldiers came and demanded that they surrender. Duo ran off desperate to save his home from these low cut thieves. He never made it in time, and yet, as Sister Helen was gasping for her last breaths, she gave Duo two things, the key and then the book... "Father Maxwell wanted you to have these, Duo. Wear it close to your heart and hold with it memories.... Of us...", she told him.

.....

However, today was a different struggle all together, out of money and having his home repossessed by the bank with all his belongings other than his clothing and these two items he held always on him. Duo sat watching the movers coming in and taking his things away, while his neighbors watched. "Aren't you going to fight them, Duo?", Mrs. Reading asked.

"Well, you've been a really nice neighbor and all but, nah, let them have it I've lived on the streets before and I know my way around. Don't worry, I'll be just fine.", Duo replied, giving her a wink, "Besides, the one thing that they can't take from me, I have an' that's faith that I'll get through this. I always have before!", 

With that, he stood up, taking his suitcase in hand and strode off down the sidewalk a little ways before turning back around. "Oh, yea, Mrs. R. Tell your husband good luck on getting that promotion for work.", 

Duo turned the corner, before pulling out his key and book. He glared at the words waiting for the automatic translations that always seeped into his brain when he looked at the page. "_Lara ronde' sivlare ces en sere' em solvare ha' revera gronda incarti._", Duo called up to the heavens.

(Translation , "By the moon's shadow casts I open my soul to release my beast internal.")

Duo could feel it then, the power filling him from the inside out. He felt his body harden all over and the fur sprouting from his body. The long, whip- like tail came out as did the large, leathery wings his ears grew pointed and large and nose become different. Sights, scents and sounds grew increasingly stronger and instincts started to develop taking over almost his entire being. Duo climbed up the nearest wall, and started to make his way towards the park, it might not be much of a meal, but at least it had it's fish in that sorry excuse of a lake. He'd just have to wait until dark before hunting though.

.....

Heero walked down the seemingly empty street keeping all senses open for any sign of danger, as with most places at night there might have been. Yet, it seemed liked any other night Heero would get off of work and head home, sometimes stopping at a small grocery store about once every week or so for groceries. Suddenly, as Heero rounded the corner, he heard voices down the nearby alleyway. He hid himself into the shadows to see what was going on. He watched as some teenage punks came out into his view. "What do ya think that was?", One asked.

"I don't know, but it's dead now, ain't it?", Another spoke.

Heero slowly and stealthily rounded the corner and entered the dead end alleyway. There was nothing there, so it seemed, until Heero heard something moving in one shadowed corner. Closing in on whatever it was caused it to be illuminated eventually by a light from the full moon above it. Heero gasped. Curled up in a shivering ball was the strangest creature Heero'd ever seen. It had huge bat- like wings which were torn to shreds seemingly and blood covered. It had fur, and hair which was long and as matted with blood as the fur was. The black animal like noise was working with furious breath. But, the eyes were what interested Heero the most. They were swirling cascades of black and violet. Heero gasped at the absolute fear that he, himself had seemingly given this strange creature. It's clawed hands griped onto something, yet Heero couldn't see what. Yet, it disappeared as soon as Heero tried to see it, a trick of light he surmised to blame. The being whimpered, obviously in sheer agony from it's injuries. Not wanting to cause anymore harm himself Heero crouched down to it's level, and slowly brought out his hand. This, in a way startled it and it jumped up to full height, about eight or nine feet tall Heero guessed, and then fell backwards. "I won't hurt you.", Heero replied in what he hoped to be a calming tone. 

Lucky for him, he remembered his groceries and dug through it until he found the beef jerky and took it out. Then, holding out a piece, Heero decided to coax the thing towards himself. "Come on, come to me, I got food.", Heero said, quietly.

Whatever it was sniffed the air, and moved a little ways towards Heero making little curious noises underneath it's breath. After about a minute it sat right in his lap practically devouring the whole (VERY LARGE) bag of jerky. Heero slowly began to stroke it's fur calming himself as well as it down hopefully. That was the first time he noticed the huge claws as it tore through the plastic and finished eating what was inside of it. The creature looked at Heero before sniffing at his pockets and trying to find more. 

"Come on, come here.", Heero told him getting up and walking a little way.

It followed and soon, they were back at Heero's small home he had rented for himself. 

****

End Chapter: Next chapter, the creature and Heero's thoughts on Duo.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Keys

****

Chapter 2

Heero woke with the morning's early light piercing his vision with blinding whiteness. As he fully woke, Heero decided to go see if what had happened last night wasn't a dream. He ran towards his bedroom. Sure enough, there it was, under his bed no less, staring out at him, with wide eyes. "Come on, you know I won't hurt you, come here." Heero begged it.

Eventually, it crawled out, before cuddling up to Heero fully. "You are a strange beast, you know that?" Heero replied.

Whatever this creature was, it certainly needed medical attention and a bath. The wings seemed the worse off. "Let me fix your wings for you.", Heero replied, coaxing the seemingly innocent animal towards him. As Heero managed to repair the damage done, he noticed the shreds of black clothing that hung loosely from the creature's body. "Looks like you got trapped i someone's clothing." Heero replied, taking and laying the shreds aside.

Later, as Heero laid the creature in the bath, and began to run the water, the beast opened it's large mouth wide. Heero felt a chill of forewarning before the creature brought it's nose up to Heero's face and started to lick him. The tongue was ruff like a cat's tend to be. The Former Perfect Solder grimaced at being given the tongue bath. "Look at all this blood," Heero remarked. "Hm? What is this?"

He looked at the silver chain with the cross dangling at it's end as the creature shivered all over from the water. The necklace looked familiar to Heero though he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. Heero shrugged before helping his new friend out of the tub and wrapping a huge towel around it's neck. There was another thing, was this thing a boy or a girl? Heero blushed fiercely at the thought of checking, this thing whatever it was, was too human. Heero couldn't just check it out (if you know what I mean.) That would go against nature or feel like that anyway. Heero couldn't help it but, the beast seemed to be of male qualifications, so to call it a him or he would seem right. Heero settled onto the couch and the fully hair- dried beast came up to cuddle with him. Heero gently stroked the fur before noticing the wings had already gained a nice, new layer of skin membrane to cover the torn areas. Heero must have been more tired than he thought, for the next thing he knew he was off in slumber land.

.....

When the new morning dawned, Heero looked everywhere for his companion, only to no avail. He did find proof though, that his friend had existed. That was when the call came in, Duo was missing, no where to be found. His line was disconnected, the letters sent started to be returned. Heero tried to calm Quatre down, who by the time he'd gotten to the phone- line was sobbing. "How long?" Heero asked.

"A- A couple days apparently, Wufei found out first and called Trowa, who told me today," Quatre managed. "I called several times, what were you doing?"

"I was, um.. What I mean is... Oh, okay I was sleeping in." Heero grunted. 

"That's okay, must have been up late working hard on a project, huh?" Quatre asked.

"Um.. Yeah, guess you could say that," Heero replied. "I'll go check and see what's up with Duo for you okay?"

"Thanks Heero, it would make me feel a whole lot better." Quatre said, before hanging up.

So, leaving something out on his patio just in case that creature decided to return later and left. He headed towards the last home Duo has supposedly lived at, only to find it with a big sign out front. "Are you looking for Mr. Maxwell, Sir?" A woman next door asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Heero replied.

"Not since they repossessed his home and belongings, poor guy had no where else to go, last I seen of him, he was walking down that street," She explained. "He had a bit of tuff luck for a while, working three jobs to make what he could, still couldn't pay the bank."

"Um, thanks, I'll let you know if I find him.", Heero replied.

So, Duo had been a bit in the red and couldn't escape it. Now Heero started to worry. Duo alone, no home, no food, no clean water and Heero was sure Duo wouldn't find any of those any time soon. Heero shook his head wearily as he trudged up the steps and into his home. Why hadn't Duo asked Quatre or any of the others for help? Was his happy go lucky nature to hide how desperate he had been? Heero let out a huge sigh before laying his head upon his pillow and falling into slumber.

When he woke again, it was late at night, and Heero sat up, noticing a pair of violet eyes staring at him. "It's you again, hello-", Heero started.

The thing sneezed before shifting and Heero couldn't make out into what until he had turned on the lights. When the wings disappeared, there on his floor lay Duo, awake but shivering all over and sweating terribly. "DUO! What?" Heero asked.

Duo's eyes slowly closed as the braided baka passed out, right there....

****

End Chapter: Sorry, just thought of what a good cliff- hanger spot this would make.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Keys

****

Chapter 3

Heero couldn't believe what he'd just seen, Duo had somehow morphed from that creature. Whether or not that creature was what he'd been born as, Heero didn't know or care, because Duo was severely sickened. He was caught in a great fever and couldn't be ridded of it. Heero quickly reacted by getting Duo off into bed and ice upon his forehead. Duo shivered, and Heero stayed clinging onto his hand as though it would save his friend from the clutches of death. Soon enough, efforts paid off as Duo soon slept soundly through the night. In the morning, much to Heero's relief he had woken all though still looking miserable. Heero sat down the tray with a hot bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice in his lap. "Are you really Duo?" Heero asked, glaring at him carefully.

"Yes, it really is me, Heero. Yes, I was that creature that you saved too." Duo replied.

"Prove it." Heero replied, glaring at Duo harder.

"All right, you managed to convince me to come to you with beef jerky and I also know you looked at this while you bathed me." With that Duo held up the necklace with the cross on it. 

"You were really-" Heero started.

"What you didn't see was this," Duo took out from lower in his shirt a gold chain with a key on the end of it. "Or this." 

He took the book out of his knapsack that he had carried with him the night before. "Duo, how- how could you become?" Heero tried to ask.

"I am one of the few human beings who have found a part of their soul called an inner beast and unlock it's power," Duo explained. "I have my book of spells written in the language of Soule. Which is the language of the spirits that have been a part of and stayed upon the earth for thousands of years."

"So, what is your inner beast?" Heero asked.

"Each person has an inner beast, only not all of us have discovered it or unlocked it yet. Each is different, but all have similarities. They are not of normal animals, but of ancient animals holding close resemblance to today's creatures," Duo replied. "For example, my beast is called a bauteari, the ancestor to today's common bat. There are also beasts of extinct or mythical creatures."

"How many?," Heero asked.

"I only know about myself for sure, but, this book keeps me informed on new animal beast types." Duo flipped to a page. "For example, some of the more modern animals have started to show up in the book's long lists of beast types. Mind, by modern we're talking a few millennia."

There were beasts written in two long columns and each beast had two dates next to it. "One is the day the species evolved fully and the other is the date of the first key was found for that type of beast." Duo replied.

"Why didn't you come to anyone for help, Duo?" Heero asked.

"I know how to live on the streets, Heero, I done that for most of my first ten years of life," Duo rolled his eyes. "I was doing pretty well too, until the night you found me."

Heero looked at Duo carefully, gauging the similarities between the beast part and human part, surprisingly finding many. "I had gone there to rest from flight when they showed up, I thought I could take them easily enough. Only, they had switch blade knifes, I realized then it just wasn't my day. I was too tired to fly away and with four of them jumping on me at once, I had no chance of protection." Duo replied. "I was going to die, I knew it too."

"But, you acted like an animal." Heero replied.

"That's another fact, in order to unlock the beast part you have to give in a little to it. By the time you showed up, I just let instincts run me for a while," Duo admitted. "Until I realized it was you that was helping me which wasn't until we got here and you started to mend me up."

"Well, if you're going to be stuck out on the streets and if I truly had a heart. Which, Duo, by the way I do have," Heero glared at him. "Then, I _might _let you stay here."

"Really?" Duo replied.

"Yes, I don't see why not, you really have no where else to go." Heero muttered.

"Oh, Hee- chan thank- you so much!" Duo exclaimed.

"You'll get the couch though." Heero replied.

"It's a done deal," Duo replied. "I usually don't sleep on beds much anyway."

"How'd you get you're key anyway?" Heero asked.

"I found it in the Maxwell Church years ago." Duo replied.

"The Maxwell Church from that incident years ago?" Heero asked.

"I was sent there after the place I was staying at with a ton of other war orphans was demolished for guess what? The military, so I lived there for a while," Duo replied. "I was the only survivor, so if you've wondered on my reasons, that's why I'm in the war in the first place."

"So, you named yourself after the Father of the church?" Heero asked.

"Yup, and my first name is for the urchin that taught me how to survive the streets. His name was Solo, so I'm Duo," Duo explained. "Back to the key, I had given it to the father after I found it along with the book. When I came back, I wasn't the only living person left, Sister Helen was still alive, she gave them back, telling me to keep the two items safe, that night was when I first released my beast part."

"What did you do?" Heero wondered.

"I just wandered, I was without aim, or direction in life at that time. I don't know for how long, except it was a very long time. I let instincts control my body mostly during that time." Duo explained.

"I can imagine why." Heero replied.

"Well, I'm sure that you could find your beast spirit if you really wanted to Heero, you just have to believe it exists and find it." Duo replied.

Duo looked at him with a distant look, one in which Heero could tell three things. Duo was wiser than he let on, he truly believed Heero could find it and he was thinking back on the times he'd had through his life. In that moment, Heero felt he knew Duo completely. Only, as with most moments it slipped away into time and space of the past. Heero was then determined to find his inner spirit beast, just to prove Duo was right. Just to show that he was going to find it.

Only Duo knew the trials that laid ahead of Heero in order to have it work out. They wouldn't be easy to get through, but, Duo would be there the whole way.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Heero's search for his spirit, will he succeed?


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Keys

Dear Readers,

            It's time once again for.....  You've got it READER PARTICIPATION!!!!!!!!  Yay! ^.^ (Bounces up and down in the chair.)  Only this time it isn't a vote like I did with Flesh and Silver and other fics.  Rather, it will do with the kind of creature Heero's inner beast.  Don't worry it'll be described in this chapter, all you need to do is give it a name.  It can be any language, with a meaning of anything you choose and please no profanity.  (By that I mean cuss words, racist comments, stuff that you wouldn't put into a report for school.)  The reason why do this is to keep all the little picky peoples happy with me and not boot my fiction off of fanfiction.  (Yes, I've noticed them doing that lately too.  I just hope they don't decide to boot off Yuri or Yaoi because, well, that would be unconstitutional in many ways.  (I'm 18 too, so I do have the rights of an adult.)  However, I will take and consider the suggested names, just leave it at the end of your reviews.  Or, if you can't do that, e- mail it to me.  I will then choose one, maybe even combining two into one name.  That's it, kay?  On to the story.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

**Chapter 4**

            Heero woke early the next morning, determined to find what he could do to get the key to his inner beast.  Heero was soon walking through the streets toward the park.  There, in the sleepy hours of morning, as he walked ever farther into the misty grounds of the small forest of this man made sanctuary away from the aweful world that Heero felt the hairs of his neck standing on edge.  He soon came to a shallow pool, but, it was unlike anyother he'd seen with it's perfectly mirror like surface.  Yet, somewhere deep in his mind he knew it was an ancient pool, one of the true pools of life.  Even though all he'd been told of the pools from which the first living beings were created had been bubbling mud puddles of sulfer.  Yet, this one was different, it was clean, pure.  Heero looked inside the pool, noticing the small creatures swimming in this liquid.  He could see them almost too clearly for a normal person.  He brought his face closer to the water and could make out one with it's tiny wings flapping causing it to shoot across the waterlike an underwater bird.  Then, as if something pulled him back, Heero woke from his dream.  (That's right, from the Chapter 4 to here it was a dream scene, baby!)  Of course, he found himself laying thinking about what he had seen in the dream.  It was as though it were to tell him a message but, there was no time to think on it as Duo was heard in the kitchen.  Heero groaned, getting up out of bed, and slowly making his way to the kitchen. Heero remembered his dream from the night before.  He looked at Duo and wondered what the story behind his finding his key had been.  Did he have a dream before he found his?  Was it like the one he had had last night?  Duo turned smiling at Heero as he revealed what he had been busy cooking.  "Would you like some chocolate gravy and biscuits?" Duo asked

            "That sounds discussing." Heero said arching one eyebrow slightly.

            "No, it's good.  A southern food.  I found out about when I was younger.  It's good." Duo replied.

            After which he dipped a biscuit into the gravy and ate it.  "Duo, did you ever...  Have a dream before finding your key and book?" Heero asked.

            "Hm?  No...  Not that I remember....," Duo replied. "But, the book may have something about that."

            "Do you think so?" Heero asked.

            "Sure, dreams are ways of interupting events or information.  You could have a dream of...  Oh, falling into a pit and not being able to get back out before a large loss of profits or a cut in your pay." Duo said.

            "Are you sure I could find my key?" Heero asked.

            "Positive, Heero.  You're one of the ones who have a strong amount of instincts even without the key.  Also, you're one of the few who actually know a person who's found their key already, a huge advantage if you were to ask me." Duo took another bite of his breakfast.

            "When will I find it though?" Heero asked.

            "Hmph?!  Heero, do you realize that being impatient is a big wrong?" Duo explained. "I wasn't ready for mine even when I did first transform.  I let the animal instincts control me, because I was weak when I transformed.  I was to giving into my emotions at that time."

            "So, if I were to get it now, I might not be ready to use it for a while?" Heero asked.

            "Well, that depends, when I got mine I was in morning over a great loss." Duo explained. "We could see what the book says about all of this Heero.  Just hold the questions until after I'm done with my meal could you?" 

            "All right." Heero replied, going to take a shower.

.....

            Later, as Heero sat on his bed cross legged, Duo sat backwards on a folding chair reading his book.  "Enaeo vin'ek af niw'het ia bof'ei...." Duo muttered. "Oh, here it is....  Okay, I'll say it in plain English.  Dreams are powerful tools of the soul.  They can predict future events, open one's eyes to the world around them, or tell stories of themselves or the past.  There are few who have dreams involving their inner beast."

            Duo paused looking at Heero for a second.  "These people tend to have ancient soul beasts, dating back to the first creatures to walk upon this earth.  These few who have dreams tend to say it was from their creatures point of view.  Also, in very rare cases the dreamer finds his key not in the physical plane, but in the dreamworld....  That sound like you're kind of dream?" Duo asked.

            "Yes, excactly like it." Heero replied.

            "Well, then, you should find your key soon, just, be careful not to fall into the habit of letting this being control you, try to control it while you're having that kind of dream." Duo told him.

            Heero looked at Duo carefully as he took care of his dishes.  Heero couldn't help but wonder why he never noticed how hot Duo's butt was before that moment.  As Duo went to get a shower in Heero turned bright red while thinking of what Duo looked like while taking a shower. (He didn't mean while in the creature form either.)  So, to take his mind off of what his friend could be doing Heero headed out for a morning walk.

**End Chapter: Heero finds his key, but, with his conflicting feelings for Duo can he handle his soul beast?**   


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry, but I got internet now ...

Soul Keys

****

Chapter 5

The pond stood before Heero again he leaned in close to get a good look at what was squirming in the water. Only to fall into it Heero let out a gasp, only to find he was safe as he could breath somewhat. He felt his mouth enclose around a fish as his body shot back up to the surface. 'This is what my inner creature is.... This is the time he came from... Now I understand....' Heero thought, as he seemed to be inside his beast's mind. He could feel the claws digging into the earth as the tail flipped lazily along the ground and the sun did feel so good on his two leather wings.... Fur bristled in the sun as it revealed the scales beneath. (Think the Dog like dragon from The Never Ending Story....)

.....

Heero woke to the lighting outside sending cascades of light into his bedroom and the thunderous roar of the aftereffect. A searing hot pain stabbed Heero's hand as a silver key with blue sapphires on it glistened. Heero knew he shouldn't try to until Duo knew... But, Heero's stubbornness took over rational thought as he said the first three words that came to mind. "Areiao bah'ane' silvarous." Heero said. ( Each chant is different.) The words seemed to meld, washing over Heero's entire being as he felt... Calm. Then, pain racked his body as he began to change. He saw his tail snake out between his legs and the claws shooting forth from his very fingers. And he cried out from the shock, which was half a strange howl. Duo burst down the door as instincts filled Heero's every last cell. Duo looked at him mildly shocked. There before him was Ashyntaria, a being more ancient then even his beast. Pure white with Heero's piercing blue eyed gaze upon him, the tail was thick, like his only less so... The wings where silkier, and the scales beneath the fur glistened. The snout had a pale, peach colored nose much like a dog's, and the canines were sharp. "Hee- chan..." Duo muttered, still half in awe.

The being before him perked up at the name. Then, Duo made a fatal mistake, he stepped too close too fast. Heero bolted for the window, Duo quickly muttering a spell for reinforcement of the pane. Soon, Heero was on the floor whimpering in pain. "I had to do that to ya, sorry, Hee- chan." Duo apologized, lightly scratching just behind the wing.

It obviously calmed him down when Heero first did that, so it did the same to his friend. Soon, Heero was purring up a storm as Duo scratched the white soft stomach. Then, suddenly Heero jumped up, heading towards the bathroom, Duo followed. He soon found Heero waiting there, looking up at Duo expectantly. "Oh, I get it Ashyntaria are partial water creatures..." Duo sighed, drawing the bath. He closed the door to leave Heero to his contentment.

Heero woke to find himself lying on the wet floor panting slightly from exhaustion. He was butt- naked still when Duo popped in. Causing the former Wing pilot to turn crimson with shame. The white scars laced his body from Dr. Jay's abuse when he was younger. "Hee- chan, you got your beast spirit, I thought you'd never change back!" Duo replied, simply.

"But- I- I...." Heero stammered still ashamed.

....Flashback Time....

"You're not beautiful!!!!!!!! You'll be hideous as long as you live! So why not force people to think you're something you're not?! Come on, little demon, fight back god-dammit! You shouldn't be both ugly and weak, if you're ugly then you should become strong!" Dr. Jay said, cutting into the young boy's flesh.

.....

Heero shook his head riding his mind of the awful memory.... Duo was close enough to Heero to see the truth... "Heero, who did this to you?" Duo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I- I- I.... Dr. Jay." Heero finally blurted, feeling more shamed than ever.

The things Duo would say would hurt the most, like he deserved it for being so hideous... So, hopeful... It was only when Heero felt arms enfold around him did he realize Duo was comforting him. "Duo..." Heero started.

"Shhh... Heero." Duo simply said.

Heero felt the butterflies in his stomach and rising heat between his legs made him shiver all down his body. Heero started to pant again only from startling arousal unlike anything he'd felt before... Duo obviously noticed this as he pressed his pleasure up against Heero's hand. Heero's eyes widened as he was forced to feel how large it was. "An added bonus to being one with a Soul Beast, Hee- chan..." Duo whispered letting his breath hit Heero's ear.

Heero looked down at his own, which seemed almost double the size that it was before his change. "My God..." He couldn't repress saying.

Duo's lust filled kiss caught Heero with surprise as the tongue darted in melding with his, Heero caved in as he melted in Duo's arms. He felt he was slipping away.... "You're beautiful koi," Duo replied. "But, not now, not while you have to learn."

Heero moaned slightly as Duo pulled away. He had never felt so.... Alive, why Duo had chosen then to do that, Heero didn't know, but, he wasn't protesting. Then, almost like a brick it hit him.... _He was that way!_ Duo looked at him patiently with violet eyes under his rather long lashes. "Hee- chan, I knew you were that way a long time ago... The first time you stayed the night with me in a safe house." Duo answered the shocked look on Heero's face. "It's nothing to be shamed of either."

Heero got up, carefully picking up his key and studying it a bit. He heard an audible pop, before something hard whacked him on his head and landed in his lap. Heero audibly growled in frustration as he found what appeared to be his Book of Souls staring up at him. It was then that he finally got up and headed to his room to get dressed. He soon found pleasure washing through his being as he realized now that he and Duo were back to being equals as far as abilities went. "Heero, if you don't hurry up and get down here I'm going to forget about trying to show you something important!" Duo called up the stairs.

"Hn." Heero muttered, actually unhappy about having to budge from the bed he'd gotten comfortable on.

****

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Keys  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero felt himself growing frustrated. Duo had been trying to teach him how to fly, however, it wasn't helping when the beast part of him was strong enough to take a considerable amount of control two or three times during the lesson. 'Hee- chan, you're letting it take over again.' Duo warned, his eye glancing at Heero's.  
  
Heero shook his head before he realized the beast mind had decided it was better to catch a butterfly than listen to Duo. 'How are we going to get a lesson done if it keeps interrupting?' Heero asked.  
  
'Don't worry, it'll get tired eventually, it's just a kid, anyway.' Duo explained with a shrug.  
  
He was in his beast form, but Duo seemed able to control it fairly well, Heero was not use to actually being the one taught. Nor was he use to being reminded that was so every ten seconds. Duo's beast form was better than his and it was obvious. Duo's was deadly, but Duo had said he'd had it since childhood. Duo sighed, as Heero felt his mind wandering again, this time toward the nearby pond. 'I think we should head home for now.' Duo said, shifting forms, and snatching onto Heero's tail before he could even think of crawling into the pond.  
  
"Come on Hee- Chan, shift- out." Duo replied.  
  
Heero felt the beast mind release him, before his actually shifted back to being human. Duo handed him his cloths, which the two had set aside before changing to their beast forms. "Well, you do have better control over it, don't get so depressed over something so little." Duo replied.  
  
Heero looked up at him with a look that said, yeah, right. "So, you still have troubles with control, I wouldn't be able to handle a creature that strong if my beast was what you had." Duo replied.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, understanding Duo was only trying to cheer him up. "I'm just glad you finally got a job." Heero replied.  
  
"I knew that no company could resist a professional mechanic and tech- head on their team," Duo replied. "How about some ice- cream, Heero? My treat."   
  
Heero sighed, nodding. "You wait here, what flavor do you want?" Duo asked.  
  
"Chocolate mint." Heero replied.  
  
"Okay, sit put." Duo replied, walking into the store.  
  
Heero gazed at the crowds until a familiar long blond caught his attention, Heero stood in both shock and surprise, but the figure disappeared. It didn't help the fact that they left behind an aura called an after spell that Heero was familiar. Duo reappeared, causing Heero's mind to go blank, as he noted Duo sat the bowl of ice cream. Duo now had his hair tied back into a plain ponytail, since his braid had come loose from flying. He sat down with his ice cream cone and sat innocently licking it with small flicks of his tongue. Heero felt the heat rising in his stomach at the sight of Duo bite the ice cream, his eyes rolling back and a small moan as the ice- cream rolled down his throat. Heero couldn't stop the rising feelings in himself as he grabbed Duo's hand and frowned. Duo looked at him surprised. "What?!" Duo asked.  
  
Heero's eyes flashed as he licked the ice cream running down Duo's fingers. Duo gave Heero a sly grin. "Hee- chan, has the heat of the day gone to your head? I'm a baka remember?" Duo replied.  
  
Heero blushed with the sudden realization of what he was doing, before looking flustered at losing control for the while. Heero soon found himself sitting there, beat red and taking tiny spoonfuls of his ice- cream. When Heero suddenly got an empty spoon in his mouth and blinked in shock and surprise, Duo burst out laughing. Heero didn't see how it was funny, until he realized he'd finished off the ice cream. Duo was wiping back his tears. "I would have told you, but it was too funny to waste on you." Duo replied.  
  
.....  
  
Later that night, Heero was looking up an old freind in the Book of Souls. He'd been missing since the explosion had killed him, or most likely killed him. But, Heero was sure he'd seen the same person in that crowd of people, his left over war instincts were never wrong, not about someone he'd considered an enemy until the end of the war. The very end. He looked through the book, carefully flipping through the pages with a list of names and their beasts.  
  
End Chapter: Next Chapter, Who is this other person? Does he really have a beast spirit? 


	7. Chapter 7 Oh, oh, oh! I Updated!

Soul Keys  
Chapter 7  
Duo waited patiently when Heero entered the room. "What is it, Duo?" Heero asked, his eyes widened slightly by wonderment.  
  
"There's information about your beast in here now." Duo said, holding up his book which was open.  
  
"Why is this so signifigant?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because it means your beast spirit will soon be fully settled into it's new area, it should start communicating with you in a couple days." Duo replied.  
  
Heero held up his own book. "Ah, all the information that you'll need to communicate should be in there." Duo replied.  
  
"I'm going to bed, good- night." Heero replied, slipping into his bedroom. He fell asleep instantly one of those no dreams, black hole kind of sleep.  
  
'Wakey!' Heero bolted when he heared the voice speak.  
  
It seemed to come from everywhere... Yet, that was impossible, it was only one voice... Then, what Duo had said the night before flooded back into his still half- clogged with sleep mind. Quickly flicking through his book, Heero found what he needed before he concentrated and talked in a quiet voice. "Hello there." Heero stated.  
  
'Oh, awake, you awake!' The voice replied, in a child like manner that caused a small smile to cross his features for a little bit.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake Duo might be too." Heero replied.  
  
'I like him!' It stated and Heero could sense the excitement.  
  
"I'm sure you do," Heero chuckled. "What about his beast?"  
  
'Soul mate!' It stated.  
  
"Oh," Heero stated, blinking as he felt a blush lightly settling upon his cheeks. "And how would you know?"  
  
"Sometimes, Hee- chan, they just know." Duo's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Heero froze, stiffening slightly.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I could hear that thing all the way from in the living room, makes it hard to sleep." Duo stated.  
"You could HEAR IT?!" Heero stated, nearly horrified by that face.  
  
"No, more so... Feel it, but, just as irritating I think." Duo sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still sleeping." Heero replied.  
  
"Of course not, come on, I've gotten breakfast started, so get dressed and come on." Duo stated, simply.  
  
'Food?' The question took Heero off guard.  
  
"Yes, food." He spoke simply.  
  
"I see you're hungry." Duo replied, walking out.  
  
With that, Heero was left alone to contemplate the child like manner of his beast spirit. Was it because it was so young, or was that really what he had been at one point or was going to become? Or was it that the soul of a person's beast was the opposite of their own? He did not know for sure, maybe he should have asked Duo about it, nah, it could wait. Heero headed towards breakfast.  
  
.....  
"Duo, when we land can we go to the beach?" Heero asked, gazing happily out of the space shuttle's window.  
  
"You're spirit's getting antsy isn't it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, he can't help it... All that water..." Heero murmered, almost in a trance by the simple joy his beast got out of seeing the oceans.  
  
Duo smiled, and sighed. "I understand... There's nothing like the real thing to them. The skies aren't skies at the colonies, not at all, not like on Earth." Duo stated.  
  
"Hmmm.... Duo? What would a beast spirit know about soul mates?" Heero asked.  
  
".... Hmmm.... Well, from what I've read, they already know which spirit is their match, be it of the same element or not, usually it's two elemental type of creatures. Examples of this can be found in the fact that mine is primarily a wind creature, or it prefers the skies to the ground, yours is a water type of element, it prefers the oceans to the land." Duo stated.  
  
"Which would mean?" Heero asked.  
  
"The water destroys land, that's erosine, the land gives life to plants, the sky controls somewhat the water, and the water somewhat controls the wind, the fire, ho, boy, that loves to burn the plants and scorch the land and fill the sky with smoke, but, it subsides it's rage to the water and depends on the wind for it's fuel. Get what I'm saying? Everything in nature is controlled, balanced by the other elements. Whatever element you are has an exact opposite that fits you perfectly." Duo twirled the end of his braid.  
  
"Like the balance used in some Japanese traditions...." Heero murmered.  
  
"Exactly the point. Even in America, there's this whole belief that the reaction of the enviroment to us will swing back to whack some sense into humanity someday." Duo pointed out.  
  
Heero felt a whispering at the edge of his mind, a small edge of feeling. "Even death and life are balanced.... Unfortunatly." Duo stated, under his breath.  
  
Nothing else was spoken between the two until they landed, and were soon on their way to the beach, Heero allowing Duo to drive, seems as it was his car. Which he prefered to as Ms. Death, Baby, Momma, Honey, Doll, Devil, the list went on and on... " They can repo her, she's my gal! I built her from scratch using parts from the ol' Deathscythe of course," Duo explained as the engine roared to life. This Lil' Darlin' can reach sixty miles in 1.5 and has enough horse power under her hood I could drag race if I wanted."  
  
Heero listened intently to the sounds, it sounded impatient, if it were alive that is.... A screen just above the stereo kicked to life and Heero gazed at it, it was a full systems check of the engine and car's mechanical workings. "Amazing... You said you built this?" Heero asked.  
  
"Took a good year and a half, tons of scrap, and a good amount of trial and error, but she's my baby and no one's gonna take it away from me," Duo stated, hugging the wheel like it were a little kid. "I mean, come on! I worked on all the detailing, and body, I made this specially for me! For a job well done after the war."  
  
Duo then proceeded to not spend anymore time with stalling and pulled out onto the open road. Heero could feel that Duo had put a part of his dreams for the new world into building this car. "Why don't you build cars for a living then? You know, personalize them for other people?" Heero asked.  
  
"But, then it would be work, not the hobby I love so much." Duo pointed out.  
  
"I... I don't have any hobbies..." Heero stated.  
  
"Sure ya do, Hee- chan, like those morning excersises you do and I know you love to go rock climbing too," Duo chuckled. "Don't think that all during the war I wouldn't find this out about you, though, your cooking's really plain, not a good indication of anything but the essentals being plopped upon your plate!"  
  
"I've had food that wasn't all nutrients," Heero huffed. "I've had sushi and seaweed" (actually, it's like potatoe chips in Japan I tried some once, not bad if you tear it into little teenie tiney pieces before eating it.)  
  
"Dude, you've gotta try a real Italian pizza sometime, or a good American made hamburger with fries with a milkshake!" Duo commented, turning on the radio only for background noise. ..... Change of POV coming right up!....  
Milliardo followed that infernal Hell- Raiser down the highway and damn it if that baka didn't drive like an accident waiting to happen! Ever since he seen the two at the ice cream parlor on that colony, Milliardo knew, he could feel it eminating from them like smoke on the wind....  
  
Yes, he had his soul beast as well, yes, he did understand what this meant. It was after he'd self destructed that he'd been flung into the void of space, no chance on making it back... Until the key appeared with the book.... He had thought himself to be dreaming., but, apparently, he wasn't as he soon grasped the objects close to him. That was his link to survival, that was how he would survive. Even now, the creature's will to survive was great... 'Pack?' It asked.  
  
"No, not yet, we'll see if they are right to become your pack, my freind." Milliardo replied. End Chapter: This was loooooooooong! (So please gimme a break while I break a few reviewer's necks for this....)Next Chapter: We find out more about  
Milliardo, Duo and Hee- Chan play on the beach! ^.^ Cute! 


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry for the long delay do t...

Soul Keys

**Chapter 8: Last Chapter**

Milliardo looked at the two having their fun together on the white sands of the beach and the blue surf of the ocean. Ice blue eyes stared out from under so- blonde- that- it- looks- white locks. He frowned and looked at what had bugged him, he was growing ears and a tail. His spirit had a mind of it's own sometime. Usually Wufei could keep the stupid beast in check, however today, Wufei wasn't around to yank the chain of control. 'Quit, I'll get to that soon enough, you can be patient.' Milliardo thought spoke to the insullent pup.

'No, I want tiger.' It mentally pouted.

'Damn it, he's still on the colony and he's busy, you.... You....' Milliardo growled.

'I'm not a pup anymore.' It retorted.

'That's right, you're a teenager right now and all you think about is mating." Milliardo replied.

'Well, hurry it up, we haven't got all day, the sooner this is done the sooner we can go back to Tiger.' It argued.

'Fine.' Milliardo thought to him, carefully.

Soon, the change was already effecting the physical body, the mind of Milliardo still had hold of the bodily control though. Tail, fangs, claws, and fur sprouted from his body all at once just as swiftly as a lightening bolt. The energy of the entire sequence shot through his very being with the viciousness of his beast spirit itself. Until a white wolf boldly stepped from the spot that it had fallen unto the ground.

Duo happily watched as Heero rolled around in the shallow water, his fur was soaked with it but, that only encreased the obvious appearance of Heero's scales. Duo stood and called out to the child- like personality of Heero's beast spirit, his animalistic mind was warning him of a potential danger, though whether or not it was a true threat he couldn't determine but, he would feel safer with his koi closer by himself. Duo watched the hyper beast before him as it ran circles around his body. 'It's nap time.' He merely stated.

'What's nap time?' He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'It's a game, you lay down and pretend to sleep until I say who wins.' Duo replied, gently while scanning the area around them for any signs of movement.

A sudden flash of white caught his eye as he watched the woods farthest from where they sat as he waited for the beast to show itself. Soon, the threat that Duo was being so cautious about appeared. A wolf with fur the color of snow and eyes as cold as ice looked down upon the two of them. It's stance wasn't one of a preditor on the hunt though, but, of one who was just curious. And he moved slowly, cautiously towards them, as though trying not to scare them off. 'Duo, I'm not here to harm you I am here to ask for your assistance, that is all.' Milliardo stated, calmly.

'Wind?' Duo asked, confused. 'What the fuck?'

'I just noted that you had a newly found soul beast with you. My beast spirit is rather out of control and I was hoping that by building up a pack for it would help ease it's persistance.' Milliardo replied.

'You know we're both living on the colonies though, Milliardo.' Duo pointed out.

'What if I provide housing for the two of you and you would have the endless skies of the Earth and Heero could visit the beach whenever he wished.' Milliardo replied.

Heero looked at Duo with his largest, most innocent eyes of pleading. 'Fine. Only because he begged but, when he gets back to normal, he'll be pissed off at you.' Duo replied.

'That's fine by me, now that my beast will have his pack.' Milliardo replied.

'Duo, what's a pack?' Heero's beast spirit asked.

'It's a group of beings that live and work together.' Duo explained, patiently.

So, with that all settled the group separated, Heero and Duo prepared to move down to the Earth as decided was best for their beast spirits. While, in another part of the exsistance of men another problem was brewing...

For, the reason that so many people were discovering their beast spirits was do to the fact that a war and minor conflict had taken place. As expected, there was one couple living together, one already had his beast spirit while the other just had received his key and was to change later that night. "Well, my dear cat, tonights the night." Quatre replied.

"I know, koi, I know," Trowa replied. "Guess what? I heard from Milliardo and Wufei and they said that Duo and Heero are also one of us."

"Ah, so the group only awaits my change." Quatre stated to himself.

"Yes, my Little One, yes." Trowa replied.

So, shall we have it now?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, that is why I came home so early, silly, let's get you ready," Trowa replied. "Lay down on the bed, that's it.... Now, say your chant."

"Aia, salam est pasuss sitala et alcaime soultuse." Quatre stated.

The change over took his small frame and he groaned as his back arched. Trowa was calm until that point, he knew something wasn't normal about this, it just didn't seem proper. "No, Quat!" Trowa exclaimed, immediately by his love's side.

"Tro- wa... Hurts...." Quatre moaned, as his body spasmed uncontrollably.

"I'll call up Milliardo and the group, they'll know what's up with this." Trowa stated, more to reassure himself instead of Quatre.

With that, he called the home of the four former pilots. "Hello? Duo, something's up with Quatre. No, come over here, please, it's hard to explain." Trowa said into the phone.

"Right, right, expect all of us over there right away." Duo replied into the phone.

"Thanks." Trowa stated, before returning right at Quatre's side.

"Shh.... Love, it'll be okay, you'll be just fine." Trowa soothed as he held the blonde's hand.

It was only a few minutes later that Heero, Duo, Wufei and Milliardo all burst into the room. "Okay, I think I understand what's going on here, I've read about it in my own book. His gentle nature is making it hard for his beast spirit to manifest itself, stay back while we try to get his mind to relax into the animal it should receive." Duo commanded.

"Tro.... Wa....." Quatre moaned.

"Hand me a wet cloth, we need to get Quatre to relax, to get his body to accept the transistion." Stated Duo.

As hours ticked by there was no sound from the bedroom as the others, including Trowa sat outside of the building. Trowa was pacing back and forth as Wufei found escape in his animal form on the couch and Milliardo kept subconciously stroking his own koi's fur. Soon, Duo emerged from the bedroom and motioned for Trowa to come in. "It took a long while but, now that he's gone through it once, he won't have as much trouble as he did now."

"So, what beast does he have?" Heero couldn't resist asking.

"One of the smallest, and gentlest I've ever seen." Duo replied. "Go see for yourself."

Trowa entered the room first, and removed the covers from his koi's new form, and beheld a fox with ears seemingly too big for it's head and paws too big for it's legs and soft, blonde fur. "My Little One." Trowa sighed, hugging the sleeping fox to himself.

"Awe...." Duo's voice floated to the unibang pilot's ears.

"He looks so harmless." Heero couldn't help but comment.

"Yes, but, even beasts can be peaceful ones as much as they can be fierce." Milliardo added.

Quatre's eyes slowly opened slowly revealing his huge aquamarine eyes. And this was how all of the former pilots of the gundams were reunited together once again. They all moved in close to Milliardo's and Wufei's place and all enjoyed their secret only with each other. And maybe that was how all happy endings can and should be.

**End Story: Don't worry, I'll be coming out with new ones soon.**


End file.
